Mindful Blade
There are those who blend the two magics of blade and mind together, to forge the art of the Mindful Blade. The art was started by psionic races, an Amazon and Gith'Zerai bonded pair who have since passed the art down through their bloodline. Most Mindful Blade's are amazon, though there are a small number of Gith'Zerai. BAB: +4 Feats: Adaptive Style, Precocious Manifestor or Caster Race: Psionic race (Gith'Zerai, Kahleen, Half-Giant) or has powerpoints Manuevers: At least two Diamond Mind or Devoted Spirit Stances: At east one Diamond Mind or Devoted Spirit Special: Must be accepted to order and successfully pass the trial of the Mind's Eye. Skills: Class Features: Stance of the Mindful Blade: There are two modes with this stance, Blade and Mind. Whenever the Mindful Blade in this stance initiates a strike they enter into "blade" mode. While in the "Blade" version of the stance, they gain +2 to the DCs of all their maneuvers. Their next spell is silent, still, or extended without adjusting the spell level and activate the "mind" switch. When they cast a spell, they switch into the "Mind" mode. While in the mind version of this stance, they gain a +2 bonus to CL to overcome SR and DCs of their spells. If they cast a spell they activate the mind "switch" and can make two counters instead of one until the start of their next turn and enter the "Blade" mode. They can only have one switch active at a time. Eb and Flow: At 2nd level, they further their study of their stance. Every time they switch modes, increase their CL or IL by +1, stacking at twice their total Mindful Blade level. (CL increased in Mind version, IL increased in the Blade version). Mana Burn: At 3rd level they continue to understand sublime way and magical might can flow across from one to the other. By expending a spell of the same level as a maneuver, they can instantly recover a maneuver of their choice as a free action. They can also gain a point of burn to gain a number of spells equal to the spell level of the highest spell or power they know. I.E., Thalia wishes to recover ruby nightmare blade. She expends phantasmal killer to recover the maneuver. Later in combat, she wishes to regain some spells. She gains a point of burn, and regains 7 levels of spells. She chooses Solid Fog (4th) True Strike (1st) and Scorching Ray (2nd). Spell Weaving: At 4th level, they begin to weave spells and maneuvers together. The Mindful Blade when they cast a spell may apply a boost to their spell as if their spell as their weapon. This requires a full round action and requires a spellcraft check equal to 15+level of boost+level of spell. If failed, the boost doesn't apply. If successful, at the level of the boost to the CL and DC of the spell. If the spell is an area of effect spell, it only applies to a subject within the area of the spell of the caster's choice. If the subject successfully saves against the spell, they ignore the boost. Cross Empowerment (Imperfect): At 5th level sacrifice a spell (or equivalent PP) to gain a bonus to IL and attack rolls equal to the level of the spell sacrificed, and damage equal to twice that amount. Can sacrifice a maneuver to grant +1 to CL per level of maneuver and +1 to the DC per 3 levels of the maneuver sacrificed. Reflective Touch: Upon striking a person with a touch they can cause them to make a will or fort save, whichever is lower. If the save fails they are treated as having backbiter and their next spell reflects back on them or, if AOE in the opposite direction. DC is equal to 20+Cha mod. By taking a point of burn they can apply this to a spell. Spell Strike: Further understanding of the weave allows them to combine a strike and spell as a full rond action as spell weave. Improved Mind Blade Stance: When initiating this stance, the bonus now starts at +2, and they add Quicken to the list, and apply any meta-magic feat so long as it is two or less. Anything greater they may also apply, but take one point of burn per level over two it costs. Cross Empowerment (Perfect): When using empowerment, the ratio doubles from 1:1 to 1:2 (1:4 for damage) Perfect Unison: Reaching the pinnacle of their ability, their spellweaving and spell strike now only take a standard action. They can combine a spell, boost, and strike as a full round option.